No Peanuts, Please
by Vera-Sama
Summary: Birthday fic for ScotlandNeedsWerewolves! L has an idea as to how he can stop this whole Kira nonsense before it really gets going, but he's going to need a little help... Rating for Abbydorableness, which isn't a bad thing and therefore gets a low rating. Happy Birthday, Scottie-Nee!


**AN:** This is a birthday fic for ScotlandNeedsWerewolves (Who would've been older than me, but I cheated.)! Happy birthday, darling. I hope I can do Abby justice, and I hope it makes you smile on your special day, because you make me smile everyday. Love you, my bestie and soul sister, and I hope you enjoy. And, ya know, anyone who isn't Scottie-Nee who reads this...I hope y'all enjoy too. XD

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note. If I did, Abby/Abstract would be cannon. Because adorable. I don't own her either. She belongs to ScotlandNeedsWerewolves, as does the unnamed colleague mentioned in passing toward the end. Kay is mine, though. She's only mentioned in passing too. xD

 _ **xXxXx**_

It was a normal, quiet evening in the neighborhood where Sachiko and Soichirou Yagami had chosen to raise their family. The sun was just setting, and everyone was settled into their usual evening activities. Within the Yagami home, Sachiko was preparing dinner while Sayu sat at the table doing her homework. Soichirou had called to announce he'd be working late, but really that was no surprise. This Kira case had kept him quite busy, after all. And Light...

Well, he called it studying, and mother and sister were honestly too frightened to consider otherwise. Whatever it was Light did in his room-and with all those apples he bought-was entirely his business. Geniuses were considered eccentric, after all, so of course he'd have a few quirks...besides, he was peaceful enough, most of the time, at least.

No one in the neighborhood seemed to take notice of the dark colored luxury car as it drove slowly down one street, and then the next before finally stopping outside the Yagami household. Two people seated in the back conversed in low tones for a long moment, plotting the next course of action.

"If you are ready, Abby-chan." The older man crouched in the backseat chewed absently on his thumbnail, peering at the young girl seated next to me. She had curly black hair and intelligent blue eyes, obviously far wiser than her twelve years would suggest at first glance. The pair were dressed similarly, both in jeans and white shirts, although hers fit her a good bit better, and her shirt had small flowers decorating it. Whereas his feet were bare, a pair of sneakers laying forgotten in the floorboard, she wore a simple pair of sandals.

"Yes, I am ready, Ryuuzaki. I-" She was cut off from whatever it was she was about to say when a burst of maniacal laughter erupted from one of the upstairs bedrooms of the nearby house. She waited patiently for it subside before she continued, smiling softly at her companion. "I was going to say I have a feeling this should either stop him...or trip him up enough to give us the proof we need to catch him. I will return shortly." Her voice was so soft, barely above a whisper, that it would've been difficult to be heard over the noise had she not waited. With a small nod, she climbed out of the car and went up to the front door.

L watched her go through the lowered car window. If this backfired, and something happened to Abby, her older sister Kay would kill him. Or worse, she'd refuse to make him cake. The short blonde woman was kind and compassionate-and easily the best baker he'd ever known-but she could be terrifying when it came to keeping her little sister safe. Paling slightly at the thought, he pushed his doubts aside. If anyone could pull off this plan, it was Abstract...

Abby rang the doorbell, and smiled politely when Sayu answered. "Hello, I'm here to see-"

Sayu took in the younger girl at her front door. She was obviously foreign, though she spoke Japanese very well. "Aww! You're so cute!" The youngest Yagami gushed happily. It was obvious she was about to either gush more, or possibly grab the visitor in a tight hug. Abby was spared both as another burst of laughter floated down the stairs. Sayu paled at the sound, and Abby slipped past her with a polite "Pardon me. I believe I can find my way." She nodded to Sachiko Yagami as she walked past the kitchen, noticing the woman seemed far too focused on chopping vegetables, as if resolutely ignoring her son's odd behavior in the hopes that it would go away given time.

It was quite easy to follow the noises-alternating between the unsettling laughter, and some mumbled rant about victory and justice-to the bedroom of the person she and L were fairly sure was Kira. She knocked at the door, but apparently wasn't heard. After a pause, she shrugged. "It cannot be helped." She told herself before slipping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Excuse me..."

Light didn't seem to take notice of her. He was busy scribbling in some small, black notebook. He had his laptop open to the website for one of the newspapers, scrolling with one hand as he wrote with the other.

"Excuse me, Yagami-kun?" She tried a bit louder, which still apparently wasn't loudly enough. She took a few more steps into the room, hoping to gain his attention.

Light finally looked away from his 'work', though it still wasn't to take notice of Abby. His eyes moved to a seemingly empty corner of the room. "Of course I'm going to keep working Ryuk. Why wouldn't-"

"Pardon me." Abby was just a few feet from him now, and he finally seemed to take notice of her presence. He spun around to face her in his desk chair, obviously surprised that this stranger-a mere child!-was standing in his room. "What the-? Who are you?"

"You may call me Abby, which is not short for Abigail. I work with L." She smiled politely as she folded her hands in front of her. "I came here to ask you to please stop."

Light was clearly confused. "Stop...?"

"For one, that laughing and ranting thing you've been doing. It's actually quite unsettling." She looked genuinely apologetic to be the one to inform him of this fact.

"You..." Light raised an eyebrow. "You could hear that?"

"Oh, yes." She nodded earnestly. "I'd imagine everyone in the neighborhood can. The walls here are not exactly soundproofed, after all, Yagami-kun, and I think you mother and sister are actually quite traumatized by it. I rather think they're just too afraid to acknowledge it."

Light knew he should deny it, or...something, but he was genuinely caught off guard by the realization that he'd been far less careful the past few months than he'd thought, and by the quiet little English girl-for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling she was English-who was calling him out on it now. "...Really?"

"I'm afraid so. Actually, I could hear you out in the car when we first pulled up."

"Oh, sorry for that. I'll try to be more considerate in the future." Light said in a reasonable tone, and meaning every word. She was being so reasonable about it after all, it would be rude of him to do anything else. He instantly wanted to slap himself for saying that, and for behaving as if this girl had any right to request anything from him in the first place. He schooled his expression. "If that was all you wanted..."

"Actually..." Abby absently twirled a curl of ebony hair around one of her fingers. "There was one other small issue I was hoping to address with you, Yagami-kun..."

Light quirked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Kira." She stated simply.

"What about Kira?" Light didn't want to say too much without knowing where she was going with this.

"Sorry, you are Kira, aren't you, Yagami-kun?" Her tone was so innocent, and her question so straightforward that Light was thrown off by it for just a moment.

"Yes, I-" He stopped himself, brain finally catching up with his mouth. "No, I'm not Kira! How could I be?" There, the perfect level of offense without too much denial.

Abby still thought the teen did protest too much...

"Yes, well, if you could also please stop doing that, Yagami-kun, I would very much appreciate it." She gave a bright smile. "Besides, if you do agree to stop, L promised to take me for a treat."

Light could scarcely believe what he was hearing. This girl thought he would stop the creation of the new, better world, just so she could get a treat from L? He realized just a half a heartbeat later that...somehow, he was actually considering it. She was absolutely adorable, after all, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be the reason she couldn't have her treat from L. He could easily picture her, tearfully watching as the detective ate cake and refused to share.

...What was this kid doing to him? Throwing caution to the wind-as there was always the option of an insanity plea later, should this go to trial-he nodded. "Sure thing, Abby-chan. Is there anything else I can do for you this evening?"

Abby shook her head 'no', and turned to go, but stopped and turned back to face him. "My curiosity has gotten the better of me, I'm afraid, Yagami-kun. How exactly is it you kill as Kira?"

Light figured he was royally screwed no matter what he said from this point on, so why not? "Magic notebook."

"Magic notebook?" She repeated, twirling her hair around a finger once more.

Light nodded. "Death Note. Mine belongs to a Shinigami named Ryuk. He's alright, though he's got this annoying thing for apples." He paused, apparently listening to something before opening one of his desk drawers and pulling out a couple apples, which he tossed into the same seemingly empty corner he had talked to earlier. Abby tilted her head in fascination as something caught them and seemed to eat them, each apple disappearing bite by bite. "I'd offer to let you see him, but he's a bit scary at first, and I'd hate to give you nightmares."

"I thank you for your concern." Abby said softly but sincerely. "You were saying, about the Death Note...?"

"Right." Light nodded as if getting back on track. "Basically, picture someone's face and write their name. They die. Simple enough. There are other rules, but that's the gist of it."

Abby nodded again, seemingly satisfied. "And what would happen if I asked you to let me take this notebook for safe keeping?"

Light looked toward the floating apple core in the corner. After listening a moment, he looked back to Abby. "I would lose all memories of my time owning the Death Note, and would no longer be able to see Ryuk."

Abby nodded once more, as if this confirmed her suspicions. "Yes. Well, you've promised to stop being Kira, so I will hold you to your word. It is up to you what you do with the Death Note." She bowed politely to him. "Thank you for your time, Yagami-kun."

Light found himself standing to bow politely in return. "And thank you, Abby-chan." For what, he knew not. This was all so out of hand, he didn't even know for sure what had just happened. He walked with her down the stairs and to the front door.

"I can find my way from here, Yagami-kun, thank you." Abby gave a small but cheerful smile before turning and walking to the car idling at the end of the walk. Light watched to make sure that the girl had no issues on the way to the car before returning upstairs to his room. He dropped into his desk chair and stared from the Death Note to his laptop and back again.

Ryuk chuckled as he hovered nearby. "You're not really going to stop just because the adorable little girl asked you to, are you?"

"No." A pause. "Yes." A sigh. "I don't know. I'm going to sleep on it."

Ryuk looked out the window. "They haven't left yet. You could make the eye trade with me, and hurry down there and find out her name before she has the chance to tell L anything." He considered. "Find out his name too, while you're at it..."

Light looked horrified. "Kill her?" That felt a bit too much like drowning a puppy, just for fun, for Light's comfort. He swore loudly and put away both laptop and Death Note before switching off his desk lamp. Like he'd told Ryuk, he'd sleep on it tonight...

Outside, the pair in the car heard Light swear before watching his room go dark.

"I take it you were successful, Abby-chan?" L asked, chewing his thumbnail absently.

Abby nodded. "I believe so, Ryuuzaki. Even if he does continue acting as Kira, he has told me how he does it. It will be easy to use against him in a court of law." She reached inside her shirt and withdrew what looked like a pendant, but was actually a small recording device. L recognized it as being something designed by another of his colleagues, a Japanese woman with more aliases than he had, just as many piercings and tattoos.

L gave her a smile, feeling quite proud of his young associate. "You've done very well, Abby-chan. How about we go for sundaes?"

"Okay." She agreed happily. "But please, no peanuts on mine..."

L nodded. "Of course not, Abby-chan." He leaned forward to inform Watari they were ready to go, and that they would be stopping for ice cream on the way back to HQ.

"Ryuuzaki..." Abby looked at her older companion after a moment.

"Yes, Abby-chan?"

"Yagami-kun was quite reasonable and considerate when I spoke with him." She twirled her hair absently once more. "If he keeps his word, and ceases his work as Kira...it would be quite the shame to see him land in too much trouble for it..."

L sighed. There was no way to keep Light out of trouble if he were to report the results of his investigation to the governments of the world. He glanced at Abby, and relented without hesitation. "Very well, if he keeps his word I will do what I can to see he stays out of trouble." It really was impossible to refuse a request from the adorable girl seated next to him.

"Thank you, Ryuuzaki." She leaned over and rested her head against him for a moment in an almost hug, and he found himself with a genuine, if small, smile as he patted her head. She then sat up and cheerfully looked out the window, waiting for the ice cream shop to appear.

The following week was very quiet, with not a single new Kira killing to be reported. That Friday, a package arrived in the mail, addressed simply to 'Abby'. She opened it carefully to find the black notebook she had seen on Light's desk. Making sure she and L were alone in the room, she passed him the notebook, and left him to talk with Ryuk before heading to the kitchen for some apples...

 _ **-The End-**_

 **AN:** And there you have it. I realize it's a bit crack-ish. I seem unable to write birthday fics for my friends that don't drift into the realm of the CrackFic by the time all is said and done. Hope anyone reading it enjoyed, and I hope that I did Abby justice here. I also hope my Scottie-Nee has the fantastic birthday she deserves!


End file.
